Dead End
Dead End, DE for short, is a apocalyptic genre story written by Jamie. It follows the story of the Shepard family, and new friends, as they go from being a happy family to becoming survivors of a world threatening virus. Synopsis It is the year of 2018 and the world is beginning to tear itself apart. Threats of wars between countries are beginning to be made, illness seems to be getting more frequent and civilians from all borders are beginning to fear for the worse. However, little does humanity know, that these dangers will soon be the last of their problems as this entire time humans with the certain blood types, A+ and A-, have been falling dangerously ill. At first these illnesses look like a common cold or a tummy ache but as the world is about to find out, these blood types have actually been falling victim to a new virus that is slowly but surely been invading every blood cell, every organ and every bone of its victim's body until it has entire control of the whole body and then it kills its victims. However, for this virus, death is not the end. Parts |-|Part One = The Outbreak The first part of Dead End begins by following the Shepard family as they arrive to their new home of Coracre Town. However, shortly after their arrival, things go terribly wrong for the entire world as a unknown virus strikes and kills every victim around the entire world it has infected, leading to tragedy for the family. Although this is only the beginning for the Shepard family as they, like the rest of humanity, are soon thrust into the chaotic outbreak of undead cannibal monsters which quickly forces every day civilians to become survivors or die trying as everything that they have ever known and took for granted falls apart while every country's military force fails to contain the terrifying threat before it leaves an impact on the population. Characters If you wish to see the full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story, as well as their current statuses, then feel free to check out this page. If you would prefer to see the full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story, without any spoilers on their current statuses, please check out this page instead. |-|Part One = Main Cast *Jennifer Morrison as Nicki Shepard *Eliza Taylor as Aricia Shepard *Drew Roy as Robert Shepard *Sara Canning as Christine Marsden *Chloe Bennet as Alysha *Chris O'Donnell as James Walker *Ben Mansfield as Aaron Robinson *Richard Harmon as Nico *Will Patton as Mark Walker *Alana Mansour as Tracey Marsden Guest Cast *German Shepherd as Buddy Shepard Recurring Cast *Devon Bostick as Ashley Simmons *Alexandra Daddario as Kayla Simmons *Andrew Lincoln as Benjamin Shepard *Rod Hallett as Nicholas Combs Genre Trivia *There are two types of Zombies that are featured in Dead End due to the two different blood types that the virus infects : **The blood type A+ Zombies, being the more common blood type, are not as vicious and don't have "super abilities" like the A- blood type but they are generally fast moving and when they are in a group, they are even more deadlier than the A- blood type. Unlike the A- blood type, the A+ blood type do not have "living radars" in their brains and can only detect their prey through normal senses. **The blood type A- Zombies, being the more rarer blood type, are very fast moving and do have "super abilities", this giving them the ability to climb walls and jump more higher than any living human can while they are much more vicious and deadly than the A+ type. They also have a "living radar" developed into their brain which is used to detect and hunt down their prey. **On top of there being two different Zombies, the Zombies in Dead End cannot actually pass on the virus to a living person through any means such as biting or scratching due to the virus only being able to infect certain blood types. However it is still likely for survivors who have been bitten, scratched or harmed in anyway by a Zombie to receive a generally infected wound anyway due to the likeliness of Zombies carrying more than just the Zombie virus once they become diseased. Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:Dead End